Deux Ex Machina: Witch Hunt
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: W 2006 roku podczas poszukiwań ojca Dean i Sam trafiają na sprawę związaną z wiedźmami. Jedną z ich podejrzanych jest 18-letnia Juliette. Szybko okazuje się jednak, że dziewczyna jest niewinna – mało tego, grozi jej ogromne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony ludzi, których jeszcze do niedawna nazywała swoją rodziną.
1. Sygnał alarmowy

**Rozdział pierwszy: Sygnał alarmowy**

* * *

><p>- Dean, trafiłem na coś! – zawołał Sam znad swojego laptopa.<p>

- Jakiś trop odnośnie taty? – Dean podszedł do brata, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Co to jest? – spytał się, gdy zamiast artykułu, który mógłby posłużyć im do odnalezienia ich ojca, Dean zobaczył szereg artykułów z jednej miejscowej gazety opisujących różne porwania, jakie miały miejsce na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch miesięcy.

- Siedemnaście zaginionych nastolatek. – zaczął Sam, odwracając się do brata. – Wszystkie zostały zamordowane w rytualnych ofiarach. Ich ciała znajdowano góra trzy dni po zaginięciu.

- I sądzisz, że tata tam będzie? – dociekał Dean. Sam westchnął przeciągle, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Dean… jesteśmy łowcami. – powiedział. – To nasza praca. Sam mi to mówiłeś. A te dziewczyny… będzie więcej ofiar. Jestem tego pewien.

- Naszym priorytetem jest teraz tata, Sammy. – przerwał mu Dean hardym tonem głosu. – Nie będziemy marnować czasu na coś, co pewnie okaże się zwykłymi wygłupami bandy skretyniałych nastolatków.

- Mówimy tu o nastolatkach, które giną w niewyjaśnionych, najprawdopodobniej nadprzyrodzonych okolicznościach. – odparł Sam, starając się zachować spokój. – Naprawdę chcesz odpuścić sobie tę sprawę, Dean? Przecież właśnie do tego tata nas szkolił; aby pomagać innym. Tym, którzy nie są w stanie walczyć z nadprzyrodzonymi siłami.

Dean westchnął przeciągle, wznosząc teatralnie spojrzenie ku sufitowi.

- Niech ci będzie, Sammy. – mruknął w końcu Dean, wstając ociężale z krzesła. – Ale jeśli okaże się, że mordercami są jacyś narwańcy, którzy naczytali się tych pierdoł o New Age i satanizmie, to jak pragnę zdrowia, samodzielnie zrobię im z tyłków jesień średniowiecza.

* * *

><p>Sam uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, podnosząc mały woreczek z namalowanym na przedzie pogańskim symbolem.<p>

- A nie mówiłem? Czarownice. – powiedział, rzucając woreczek w stronę Deana. Ten złapał go w locie, a następnie przysunął blisko siebie, dokładnie go oglądając ze wszystkich stron.

- Cholera… nie cierpię czarownic. – mruknął Dean, odkładając przedmiot ostrożnie na ladę kuchenną. – To jedne z najgorszych istot, na jakie można trafić. Z dwojga złego wolałbym już ponowne spotkanie z wendigo.

- Dean… – mruknął Sam, podchodząc szybko do okna pokoju i wyglądając przez nie ostrożnie. – Chyba trafiłem na coś ciekawego.

- Co? – Dean podszedł do brata, po czym także wyjrzał przez okno. – Nie widzę nic ciekawego.

- Tam. – Sam wskazał na tłum gapiów zebranych pod domem ofiary. – Widzisz tę dziewczynę w zielonej bluzie?

- No widzę. – odpowiedział Dean, przyglądając się wskazanej przez Sama osobie. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na więcej niż siedemnaście, góra osiemnaście lat. Włosy miała zaczesane w prosty, luźny kucyk, i ubrana była na sportowo – bluza dresowa i spodnie dresowe, a do tego buty do biegania. Nie wyglądała mu na ani trochę podejrzaną. – I co w związku z nią? Przeczuwasz coś złego, czy co? – zażartował Dean.

- Niezupełnie. – odparł młodszy z braci. – Ale mógłbym przysiąc, że przed chwilą widziałem, jak coś mamrotała do siebie, obracając przy tym coś w dłoniach.

- Sądzisz, że to jedna z czarownic? Chcesz, żebyśmy ją śledzili?

- Może. – Sam odszedł do okna i zasłonił je dokładnie zasłoną. – Ale najpierw sprawdźmy, kim właściwie ona jest. Jeśli naprawdę jest czarownicą, to na pewno nie jest w swoim sabacie kimś ważnym. Jest przecież jeszcze dzieckiem. – W tej chwili Dean spojrzał się pobłażliwie na Sama, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.

- Dzieckiem, Sam? Serio? Widziałeś ją? Laska pewnie kończy już tu edukację. A kto wie, może i nawet jest już pełnoletnia. Jak dla mnie ani trochę nie wyglądała na dziecko.

- Ale wygląda młodo. – przerwał mu Sam. – Ale takie jak ona raczej rzadko okazują się liderkami klanów.

- No nie wiem, Sammy… pozory mylą.

- Dlatego musimy się o niej dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, Dean. – Sam odsłonił jeszcze raz zasłonę na krótką chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się swojej podejrzanej. Wciąż stała tam w tłumie, i wciąż wyglądała równie niewinnie co wcześniej. Sam był jednak pewien, że może ona ich doprowadzić do czegoś ważnego. – Zaczniemy od wyszukania jej w bazie danych. Może wciąż jest uczennicą w którejś ze szkół. Potem weźmiemy się za śledzenie jej.

* * *

><p>- Juliette Aisling… ciekawe imię. – mruknął Dean, zerkając ponad ramieniem Sama na ekran laptopa. – To ta nasza laska z ranka?<p>

- Aha. – odpowiedział Sam. – Ma osiemnaście lat i mieszka tu od pięciu lat. Ukończyła tutejszą szkołę średnią, ale nie poszła na żadne studia. Pracuje w lokalnym sklepie ze zdrową żywnością. – Dean w tej chwili zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Sklep ze zdrową żywnością… na bank czarownica. Tylko one mogą wytrzymać pracę w takim miejscu.

- Albo ludzie, którzy po prostu cenią własne zdrowie. – zaoponował Sam.

- Sugerujesz teraz, że jednak nie jest czarownicą? Sammy, zdecyduj się w końcu, czy mamy ją śledzić, czy nie. – Dean rozsiadł się na sąsiednim krześle.

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. – odparł Sam. – Dalej zajmujemy się tym tropem. Mówię ci, Dean… jestem pewien, że ta dziewczyna gdzieś nas doprowadzi.

- To jaki mamy plan? – spytał się Dean, odchylając się nieco w krześle. – Po prostu będziemy ją śledzić, czy jak?

- Tak… chyba na razie to nasze jedyne wyjście. – odpowiedział Sam. – Nie możemy przecież jej porwać i zacząć przesłuchiwać.

- Ona jest przynętą sabatu. Jestem tego pewien. – warknął Dean, wpatrując się nienawistnie w zdjęcie Juliette. – Zbiera kolejnych naiwnych, a następnie oddaje ich swoim. Trzeba ją szybko zatłuc. Wtedy czarownice staną się słabsze.

- Dean… mówisz na poważnie? – Sam spojrzał się ze strachem na starszego brata. – Nie przesadzasz czasem trochę? To jeszcze dziecko… no dobra, nastolatka wkraczająca w dorosłe życie, ale… nadal jest młoda. Być może używają jej zdolności wbrew jej woli. No i nie wiemy nawet, czy ten trop faktycznie jest prawdziwy. Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Być może ta Juliette nie jest z tym w ogóle związana.

- Tak czy siak musimy ją przydusić. Może okaże się, że wie coś pożytecznego.

* * *

><p>Sam i Dean śledzili Juliette przez całą resztę dnia. Dziewczyna większość dnia spędziła w sklepie ze zdrową żywnością – najpierw za ladą, a potem pomagając jeszcze drugiej zmianie. Wyszła ze sklepu dopiero późnym popołudniem, gdy już zaczynało się ściemniać.<p>

- Teraz? – syknął Dean do Sama, trzymając kurczowo klamkę od drzwi kierowcy. Chciał już złapać tę małą czarownicę i wydusić z niej wszystkie tajemnice jej sabatu. Im szybciej się tym zajmą, tym lepiej.

Sam westchnął ciężko. To będzie trudna orka, pomyślał, niechętnie kiwając głową.

- Tak, teraz. – odpowiedział. Więcej Deanowi nie trzeba było mówić. Wyskoczył z Impali jak oparzony, po czym od razu ruszył śladem nastolatki. Sam, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał pójść za nim.

Dziewczyna skręciła w boczną alejkę wiodącą między dwoma wysokimi budynkami. Dean uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zadowolony, że Juliette poszła właśnie tą drogą. W tych zaułkach będzie im łatwiej ją złapać bez przyciągania niepotrzebnej uwagi.

Sam i Dean wyszli z zaułka dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której nastolatka już znajdowała się przy końcu małego placu za jednym z budynków. Gdy tylko się na nim pojawili, Juliette zatrzymała się nagle, po czym obróciła się ku nim przodem.

- Uważaj, Sammy. – powiedział Dean, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i zmuszając swojego brata, aby zrobił to samo. – Może zaraz zechcieć na nas rzucić jakąś klątwę.

- Spokojnie, panie Winchester. – odezwała się Juliette, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Dean otworzył szerzej oczy, zaskoczony tym, że dziewczyna go zna z nazwiska. – Nie zamierzam was atakować. Prawdę mówiąc, liczyłam na to, że za mną pójdziecie. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

- Ty? Naszej pomocy? – zakpił Dean. Zerknął szybko na Sama, który przyglądał się dziewczynie z dezorientacją. – Jesteś czarownicą, kochana. A to czyni cię naszym wrogiem.

- Gdybym była waszym wrogiem, już byście nie żyli. – zauważyła nastolatka. – Potrzebuję waszej pomocy, bo chcę uciec z sabatu.

- Dlaczego chciałabyś to zrobić? – spytał się Sam, nim Dean zdołał ponownie odciąć się dziewczynie.

Juliette uśmiechnęła się gorzko po usłyszeniu tego pytania.

- Jestem jedną z nich. – zaczęła, patrząc się na łowców stojących kilka metrów od niej. – Uważają mnie za jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych członkiń swojego sabatu. Ale to jakoś nie zmienia faktu, że chcą zrobić ze mnie swoją kolejną ofiarę.

- Chcą cię złożyć w ofierze? – zdziwił się Sam. Juliette przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Jak? – nastolatka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- A bo ja wiem? – odpowiedziała. – Raczej takich informacji nie udzielają osobom, które mają zabić.

- Wiesz, jakoś nie chce mi się w to uwierzyć. – powiedział Dean. Juliette tylko spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie, ale w żaden sposób mu się nie odcięła.

- Dean, pomyśl trochę. – Sam odciągnął go delikatnie na stronę, przez cały ten czas nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z nastolatki. – To czarownica. Sama się przyznała. Do tego chce nam pomóc. Nawet jeśli jest ich przynętą, to może się nam przydać. Jeśli kłamie, to dzięki niej zdobędziemy wiele przydatnych informacji na temat jej sabatu. A jeśli nie kłamie, wtedy ocalimy czyjeś życie.

- Niech ci będzie. – burknął Dean. Wciąż cała ta sprawa wydawała mu się mocno podejrzana. – Ale jeśli ta dziewczynka-czarownica okaże się być faktyczną przynętą, i przez twoją decyzję wpadniemy w kłopoty… to nie licz na to, że przyjmę twoje przeprosiny, jeśli jakimś cudem wyjdziemy z tego cało.

* * *

><p><strong>No i mamy pierwszy prequel "Deux Ex Machina". Tak jak już kiedyś gdzieś zapowiadałam, nie będzie on długi - jedynie siedem rozdziałów. Po tym, jak opublikowany zostanie ostatni rozdział tego prequela, pojawi się drugi, którego tytułu i fabuły jeszcze na razie nie zdradzę (ciut za dużo spoilerów odnośnie zakończenia tego).<strong>

**Rozdział głównego opowiadania powinien pojawić się już niedługo.**


	2. Złote serce, czarna dusza

**Rozdział drugi: Złote serce, czarna dusza**

* * *

><p>Juliette ze spokojem przyglądała się, jak Dean chodzi w tę i z powrotem, co jakiś czas zerkając na nią nieufnie.<p>

Przywykła już do tego spojrzenia – miała na to cały długi dzień. Od kiedy wczorajszego wieczora Sam i Dean zdecydowali się wziąć ją ze sobą, Juliette była zdana głównie na starszego z braci. Młodszy, Sam, przez większość czasu siedział przy swoim laptopie, sprawdzając kolejne dane i łącząc je ze sobą w jedną, logiczną całość.

- No to opowiadaj nam, mała. – powiedział Dean, siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny na przystawionym uprzednio krześle. – Jaki jest ten twój sabat? Czym się zajmują? I o co chodzi z tym całym rytuałem, na którym masz być rzekomo poświęcona?

- Są zwykłym sabatem czarownic i czarowników. – zaczęła Juliette. – A poprzez ten rytuał chcą zgromadzić więcej mocy, i dzięki temu wybić się ponad inne sabaty z okolicy. A mnie chcą użyć do rytuału, bo nie jestem jedną z nich.

- Nie jesteś jedną z nich? – zdziwił się Dean. Nawet Sam przerwał w tej chwili swoją pracę i zerknął na nastolatkę znad ekranu laptopa. – Co to konkretnie znaczy?

- To znaczy, że nie urodziłam się czarownicą. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna takim tonem, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Moi obecni rodzice adoptowali mnie od jakiejś pary śmiertelników, gdy miałam niespełna rok. Przez długi okres czasu nie przejawiałam żadnych predyspozycji do władania magią. Ale w końcu jakoś udało się we mnie obudzić te „moce". – Przy ostatnim słowie Juliette uniosła dłonie ku górze, po czym wykonała nimi charakterystyczny symbol cudzysłowu. – Sami są potężnymi czarownikami, więc nie chcieli mieć za córkę kogoś, kto w ogóle nie potrafił władać magią. Dlatego aż tak bardzo starali się je we mnie obudzić. A gdy to w końcu miało miejsce, od razu rozpoczęły się moje dalsze nauki. Dość szybko jednak zdano sobie sprawę, że nie jestem tak silna jak reszta sabatu.

- To dlaczego cię wtedy nie zabili? – Dean przerwał jej swoim pytaniem. Juliette spojrzała się na niego spod byka, ale nie skomentowała jego zachowania. Odchrząknęła tylko lekko, po czym pospieszyła z odpowiedzią na pytanie na młodego mężczyzny.

- Przez mój dar. – powiedziała. Dean zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, ale tym razem nie przerwał dziewczynie. Czekał, aż ona sama mu wszystkiego nie wyjaśni. – Potrafię przewidywać przyszłość.

- Przewidywać przyszłość? – mruknął Dean. Nie do końca chciał wierzyć w słowa dziewczyny. Nadal sądził, że ukrywa ona przed nimi coś jeszcze. – To całkiem niezła moc. Dlaczego mimo to chcą cię zaciukać w jakiejś pokręconej ceremonii? Obraziłaś ich lidera, czy co?

- Nic z tych rzeczy. – odparła Juliette. – Zwyczajnie dowiedzieli się o jednej z moich wizji i niezbyt ona im się spodobała.

- To znaczy? – Sam zamknął pokrywę laptopa, po czym przysiadł się bliżej Deana i Juliette. Ta historia robiła się z każdą chwilą coraz ciekawsza. – Jaka to dokładnie była wizja? Co w niej zobaczyłaś?

Juliette westchnęła ciężko, wznosząc spojrzenie ku sufitowi. Przez długą chwilę milczała, aż Dean zaczął się niecierpliwić. W końcu jednak odpowiedziała na zadane jej pytanie.

- Zobaczyłam w niej ich śmierć. – zaczęła spokojnym, nad wyraz opanowanym głosem. – Ich wszystkich; całego sabatu. Zginęli tego samego dnia, zabici przez nieznanych łowców.

- I tylko dlatego zdecydowali, że złożą cię w ofierze? – nastolatka uśmiechnęła się gorzko po usłyszeniu tych słów.

- Nie, nie tylko z tego powodu się na to zdecydowali. – odpowiedziała. – Problemem nie była wizja ich śmierci. Problemem było dla nich to, że w tej wizji to ja przywiodłam tych łowców do nich. I że to z mojej winy wszyscy członkowie sabatu zostali wybici.

- Huh. A to ciekawe. – mruknął Dean. Już po samym jego spojrzeniu Juliette mogła wywnioskować, że wciąż jej nie ufał. Inaczej było z Samem. Młody mężczyzna naprawdę wierzył w jej opowieść i uważał, że jest niewinna. – Czy co, nagle po tej jednej wizji uznali, że jesteś dla nich jakimś super-zagrożeniem, które koniecznie trzeba zlikwidować?

- Nie inaczej. – odparła Juliette spokojnym głosem. – Nie próbowali nawet zrozumieć tej wizji. Od razu uznali, że już teraz zamierzam ich zdradzić, mimo iż zapewniałam ich, że stoję po ich stronie. Nadali mi miano zdrajcy, a następnie skazali na śmierć. I to właśnie pewnie był ruch, który spowodował, że zdecydowałam się ich zdradzić.

- Wiesz… jakoś to wszystko się nie trzyma kupy. – powiedział po chwili Dean. Juliette i Sam jęknęli głośno w tym samym czasie, wznosząc spojrzenia ku sufitowi. – A może tak nie jest, Sammy? Naprawdę zamierzasz uwierzyć czarownicy? I to jeszcze w taką naciąganą bajkę?

- W tej chwili skłonny jestem uwierzyć w prawie wszystko, Dean. – odpowiedział Sam bez wahania. – Wydaje mi się, że mówi prawdę. A nawet jeśli kłamie… jest tu teraz z nami. Jeśli tylko czegoś będzie chciała spróbować, będziemy tutaj, żeby ją powstrzymać. Ale tego na pewno nie zrobi. – dodał szybko Sam, przenosząc spojrzenie na nastolatkę. – Prawda, Juliette?

- Oczywiście. – zapewniła mężczyznę dziewczyna. – Przecież jestem po waszej stronie. Cały czas wam próbuję to uświadomić.

- A zatem postanowione. – powiedział Sam, uśmiechając się słabo. – Od teraz chronimy cię przed sabatem. Będziemy też próbowali ich powstrzymać i zniszczyć, jak oryginalnie planowaliśmy. I ty nam w tym pomożesz.

- Naturalnie. Po to przecież tu jestem. – odpowiedziała Juliette, odpowiadając na uśmiech Sama swoim własnym.

Dean jako jedyny nie był z tej sytuacji zadowolony. Wodził tylko nieufnym spojrzeniem od Juliette do Sama, i z powrotem. Był przekonany, że ta dziewczyna coś kręci. I że jak nic wpakuje ich w jeszcze większe kłopoty, niż się spodziewają.

Po jakimś czasie Dean podjął ostateczną decyzję – pozbędzie się tej dziewczyny samodzielnie, jeśli tylko zacznie stwarzać jakiekolwiek, choćby najmniejsze zagrożenie. Był pewien, że pod tą powłoką niewinnej, uroczej dziewczyny krył się istny diabeł, gotowy do zaatakowania ich w każdej chwili. Wiedział też, że Sam jest zbyt ufny i naiwny, aby się w razie czego tym zająć.

Pozostał zatem tylko on – jedyna zdolna osoba do zajęcia się nastoletnią czarownicą, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

_Śmiało, spróbuj nas zdradzić._ – pomyślał, wpatrując się z nienawiścią w nastolatkę, która właśnie zajęła się dalszą rozmową z Samem. – _Udowodnij, że się nie mylę. Nie zdążysz nawet zareagować. Zaatakuję cię w chwili, w której najmniej będziesz się tego spodziewała. Nie pozwolę, aby jakaś porąbana czarownica zagroziła życiu mojego brata. Prędzej sam zginę, nim na coś takiego pozwolę._


	3. Malleus Maleficarum

**Rozdział trzeci: Malleus Maleficarum**

* * *

><p>W ciągu następnych dwudziestu czterech godzin Juliette dała im szereg powodów, aby jej zaufać. Wskazała najważniejsze osoby z sabatu, podała im ich wszystkie dane, pokazała na mapie miejsca spotkań oraz kryjówek, w których przetrzymywano ofiary do złożenia w rytuałach… robiła wszystko, co tylko się dało, aby pomóc im powstrzymać swój sabat.<p>

Dean mimo to nie zamierzał jej jednak zaufać.

Starał się nie zostawiać Sama z Juliette. Śledził ją nieufnym wzrokiem, gdy tylko dziewczyna wstawała z łóżka, aby podejść do okna. Przez cały czas sądził, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się do tego okazji nastolatka zdradzi ich i wyda sabatowi.

- To ona jest liderką sabatu? – spytał się dziewczyny Sam, gdy razem z nią siedział przed laptopem. Juliette podała mu nieco wcześniej adres strony internetowej, którą jeden z członków sabatu założył. Nastolatka śmiała się, że zrobili to, aby „przyciągnąć więcej młodzieży". Wraz z nastaniem nowych czasów czarownicy musieli w jakiś sposób zdobywać nowych rekrutów, a także i nowe ofiary. Internet był potężnym medium, mógł więc zatem z łatwością posłużyć im do tego zadania.

- Tak, to ona. – odpowiedziała Juliette. – Nazywa się Marigold Parrish. Jest starszą siostrą mojej adoptowanej matki.

- I na pewno nas nie wkręcasz? – zapytał się nagle Dean, który akurat czyścił lufę swojej broni.

Po jego pytaniu Juliette rzuciła mu długie, srogie spojrzenie. Nastolatka miała już naprawdę dość tych jego nienawistnych docinek. Nie mogła w żaden sposób zrozumieć, dlaczego ten człowiek nie chciał jej zaufać. Przecież podawała im członków swojego sabatu praktycznie na tacy! Tak wiele ryzykowała, byle tylko im pomóc. Ale jemu najwyraźniej nawet to nie wystarczało. Juliette nie wiedziała już, co jeszcze mogła zrobić, aby ten gość w końcu zaczął jej ufać.

- W nic was nie wkręcam. – wycedziła Juliette przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Marigold będzie dokładnie tam, gdzie wam powiedziałam. Nigdy nie zmienia swojego planu zajęć. To istna pedantka. Podobnie będzie z jej pomocnicami, które również wam wydałam. Będą dokładnie w tym miejscu, które wskazałam. Nigdzie indziej.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – Dean odłożył wyczyszczoną broń na stół, po czym spojrzał się uważnie na Juliette. – Liczę jedynie na to, że nie zmienisz zdania odnośnie tego twojego planu pomagania nam z uporaniem się z nimi. Nie chciałbym wpaść w żadną pułapkę czarownic.

- I nie wpadniesz. – zapewniła go dziewczyna, wciąż zła na niego za to, że jej nie ufa. – Masz na to moje słowo. Nie zdradzę was. Tak jak wy chcę ich powstrzymać.

- No i wspaniale. – odpowiedział Dean, posyłając nastolatce szeroki, ale za to kompletnie nieszczery uśmiech. – To jak, Sammy, jesteś gotowy na małe polowanie na czarownice?

* * *

><p>Dean przekroczył powoli progi opuszczonego, na wpół zniszczonego budynku. W myślach przeklinał nastolatkę słowami, których kiedyś bał się używać przy swoim ojcu przez to, jak wielką karę mógł za nie zarobić.<p>

Nie chciał puszczać Sama samego do tej liderki sabatu, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Musieli działać szybko i rozprawić się z tym sabatem najszybciej, jak tylko możliwe. A to oznaczało, że musieli się rozdzielić. I Deanowi nie podobało się to ani trochę.

Wciąż był przekonany o tym, że to wszystko będzie niczym więcej, jak kolejną zasadzką przygotowaną przez bandę rozjuszonych, żądnych krwi czarownic. Mimo to postanowił dać tej dziewczynie szansę. Jeśli jednak ich zdradzi i narazi Sama na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo… Dean wiedział już, że to on pierwszy do niej dotrze i zabije ją, nim zdoła ona wypowiedzieć choćby jeszcze jedno kłamstwo.

W pewnej chwili hałas dochodzący gdzieś z lewej strony przykuł jego uwagę. Dean obrócił się w tamtą stronę, trzymając broń cały czas przed sobą. Nie zamierzał dać się zaskoczyć zgrai czarownic. Nie w ten sposób.

Hałas znów się rozległ, tym razem z drugiej strony. Dean obrócił się gwałtownie, w myślach przeklinając wszystko i wszystkich. Już teraz wiedział, że trafił w pułapkę. I że ta mała czarownica zapłaci za to. Niech tylko zdoła się stąd wydostać.

Nagle znikąd wyskoczyły na niego trzy czarownice. Dean zdołał strzelić do jednej z nich. Pozostałe dwie zdołały jednak go dosięgnąć i powalić go na ziemię. Wywiązała się między nimi szarpanina, którą przez jakiś czas wygrywały kobiety. Dean w końcu jednak odrzucił je od siebie, a gdy te znów skoczyły w jego stronę, dosiągł porzuconej na ziemi broni i strzelił do obu czarownic.

- Cholerne wiedźmy. – zaklął pod nosem, podnosząc się ociężale na równe nogi. Już wiedział, jaki jest jego następny cel. Zamierzał wrócić do motelu i porządnie rozmówić się z dziewczyną. Jeśli przyzna się do tego, jak nic ją zatłucze. I Sam nie będzie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

* * *

><p>Juliette wyłączyła laptopa, którego pożyczył jej Sam na czas, gdy on i Dean będą zajęci wyłapywaniem członkiń jej sabatu. Przez ostatnie dwie godziny siedziała na Internecie i czytała amatorskie opowiadania blogerów, popijając przy tym gorącą czekoladę. Nudziła się niemiłosiernie, ale nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Łącze internetowe w tym motelu było za słabe, aby załadować sobie jakikolwiek film czy odcinek serialu. W telewizji z kolei nie było nic ciekawego – same powtórki samych seriali i wiadomości.<p>

Dziewczyna kliknęła w link do kolejnego opowiadania, jakie planowała przeczytać. W oczekiwaniu, aż strona się nie załaduje, dziewczyna udała się do prowizorycznej kuchni mieszczącej się w małym pomieszczeniu połączonym z głównym pokojem, żeby zagotować sobie wodę na kolejny gorący napój. Już nastawiła wodę, gdy nagle rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi.

_To pewnie Dean._ – pomyślała, odstawiając kubek na czekoladę i kierując się w stronę drzwi. – _Tylko po jaką cholerę on puka? Przecież to ich pokój, nie mój. Ja go nie wynajmowałam._

_No właśnie. _– podpowiedział jej drugi głos. Nagle dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta, niecałe pół metra od drzwi. – _Gdyby to był Dean, to wszedłby od razu do środka. A to oznacza, że to…_

- O nie. – wyszeptała ze zgrozą Juliette. Cofnęła się gwałtownie o kilka kroków, niemalże przewracając się o jedno z łóżek znajdujące się za nią. W myślach zaczęła się modlić o to, aby ludzie stojący po drugiej stronie drzwi odeszli stąd. Były to jednak tylko jej płonne nadzieje, które nigdy się nie spełnią.

Gdy Juliette już dotarła do przejścia do kuchni, drzwi nagle zostały wyłamane z zawiasów. Do środka wtargnęło pięciu członków jej sabatu.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła. Instynktownie złapała za uchwyt czajnika, w którym gotowała się woda, i wylała wrzątek na najbliżej stojących mężczyzn. Jeden z nich upadł na ziemię krzycząc, gdy gorąca woda poleciała prosto na jego oczy.

- Zostawcie mnie! – wykrzyknęła, mimo iż wiedziała, że to i tak nic nie da. – Nie możecie tego zrobić! Jestem jedną z was!

- Przestałaś być jedną z nas, gdy postanowiłaś nas zdradzić. – odpowiedziała jedna z dwóch czarownic, jakie tu przyszły.

- Zdradziłam was dopiero wtedy, gdy wydaliście na mnie wyrok. – odparła Juliette, siląc się na spokój, mimo że drżała ze strachu na całym ciele. – To wasze działania spowodowały, że postanowiłam od was odejść.

- Nas nie oszukasz, mała wieszczko. Wiemy, jaka jest prawda. – upierała się czarownica. – Miałaś dosyć widoku tych ludzi składanych w ofierze. Nie byłaś w stanie zaakceptować tego, czym jesteś. A właśnie… – kobieta uśmiechnęła się okrutnie, patrząc się na Juliette z rozbawieniem. – Jak to się stało, moja droga, że nie przewidziałaś naszego przybycia? Czyżby twój dar już zanikał?

- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tak jest. – wycedziła Juliette. Pomimo strachu, jaki czuła, była też zdenerwowana. Nienawidziła, gdy ktoś szydził z jej daru i tego, że nie miała nad nim pełnej kontroli. – Ten dar dopiero co się rozwija. Nie potrafię wybrać, o czym chcę mieć wizję. Gdyby tak było, już dawno temu wskazałabym łowcom, gdzie dokładnie się ukrywacie, zamiast celować w ślepo na podstawie waszych pokręconych grafików.

- I przez to ci łowcy zginą razem z tobą. – powiedziała druga z czarownic. – Zastawiłyśmy na jednego z nich pułapkę. Gwarantuję ci, że nie wydostanie się z niej.

_Dean._ Juliette chciała ruszyć mu na pomoc, ale sama była teraz w potrzasku. I nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktoś jej teraz pomoże.

Czarownice nie zamierzały dłużej czekać. Doskoczyły do Juliette i siłą wyciągnęły ją z kuchni, po czym zaczęły wyciągać na zewnątrz. Juliette upadła na ziemię i złapała się kurczowo nogi jednego z łóżek. Nie zamierzała się poddać bez walki. Nie da im tej satysfakcji.

Dziewczyna znów zaczęła krzyczeć. Liczyła na to, że jakiś lokator tego ośrodka ją usłyszy i ruszy jej na pomoc. Wiedziała, że graniczy to z niemożliwym, ale gotowa była starać się do upadłego, byle tylko ocalić swoje życie. Jej czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Nie było jej pisane zginąć z ręki członkiń swojego sabatu, mimo iż wszystko właśnie na to wskazywało.

Do czarownic przyłączył się jeden z mężczyzn. Złapał Juliette w pasie i pociągnął do góry. W tym czasie jedna z czarownic złapała dziewczynę za ręce i odciągnęła ją brutalnie od łóżka.

I właśnie wtedy czarownik ją puścił.

Juliette upadła z hukiem na podłogę. Na moment odebrało jej dech w piersi. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ten człowiek nagle ją wypuścił, ale dziękowała Bogu za to, że tak się stało. Może zdoła dotrzeć do torby Deana i wyciągnąć stamtąd jakąś broń – pistolet, nóż, cokolwiek. Byle tylko móc się obronić przed tymi świrami.

- Zostawcie ją! – Juliette zamarła nagle, od razu rozpoznając ten głos. Obróciła się gwałtownie na bok, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w nowoprzybyłego.

- Dean. – wyszeptała, kompletnie zaskoczona jego obecnością. Była pewna, że zginął; czarownice same jej to powiedziały.

_Czyli jednak zdołał się wydostać z ich pułapki. Dzięki Bogu._ Juliette znów ruszyła w stronę torby Deana. Chciała pomóc mu w tej walce. Chciała, aby ją wygrali, i aby bracia wreszcie zniszczyli ten sabat, raz na zawsze.

Juliette już dosięgała torby, gdy nagle usłyszała krótki krzyk Deana. Z przerażeniem obróciła się w jego stronę dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy Dean upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię, powalony przez zaklęcie, jakie rzuciła na niego jedna z czarownic.

_To koniec. Już po mnie._ Gdy czarownicy zaczęli wyciągać Juliette z pokoju, dziewczyna wciąż krzyczała o pomoc. Nadaremno jednak. Nikt nie ruszył jej na ratunek. Gdy wpakowywano ją do bagażnika samochodu, Juliette myślała już tylko o jednym.

Że dzisiejszej nocy zginie.


	4. Na pohybel wiedźmom

**Rozdział czwarty: Na pohybel wiedźmom**

* * *

><p>Gdy Sam wrócił do motelu i wszedł do pokoju, zastał swojego brata kompletnie rozjuszonego, chodzącego w tę i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu.<p>

- Co tu się stało? – spytał się, rozglądając się uważnie wokół. Wszystko było powywracane albo poprzestawiane i zniszczone. Wyglądało to tak, jakby przez pokój przeszło małe tornado.

- Czarownice się stały, ot co! – wykrzyknął Dean. Mężczyzna złapał się za głowę, jak gdyby chciał zacząć wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy, po czym wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, chcąc się w ten sposób jakoś uspokoić. – Cholerne czarownice! Jedyne, o czym myślą, to o sobie. Zabiją każdego, kto stoi na ich drodze.

- Ale co tu się stało? – Sam ponowił swoje pytanie. – I gdzie się podziała Juliette? – dodał po chwili, dostrzegając nagle brak nastolatki. – Dean, nie mów mi tylko…

- Nic z tych rzeczy, Sammy. – przerwał mu Dean. – Miałeś rację. Juliette stała przez cały czas po naszej stronie. To o jej sabat mi chodzi. Zastawili na mnie pułapkę, tak żebym nie mógł dotrzeć tu na czas. A oni w tym czasie przyjechali tu i porwali dziewczynę. Nie zdołałem ich powstrzymać, Sammy. – dodał nagle Dean. Usiadł na fotelu, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Gdy tu jechałem byłem pewien, że to ta mała stoi za tą pułapką, w którą wpadłem. Ale gdy tu dotarłem… Sammy, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak ona krzyczała i błagała o pomoc. A te cholery ją porwały. I teraz złożą ją w ofierze. – Dean wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, chcąc się w ten sposób choć trochę uspokoić. Niewiele mu to jednak dało. – Musimy ją uratować. Musimy, Sammy. Jestem to jej winny.

- I zrobimy to, Dean. – zapewnił brata Sam. – Ocalimy ją i zniszczymy ten sabat. Zwyciężymy, jak zawsze.

* * *

><p>Juliette obudziła się gwałtownie, siadając prosto i automatycznie rozglądając się gwałtownie dookoła. Niewiele to jej jednak dało – wszystko wokół niej spowijała nieprzenikniona ciemność.<p>

Ostrożnie dotknęła materiału, jaki znajdował się pod nią. Od razu rozpoznała znajomą miękkość materacu. Poczuła też, że nie jest ubrana w to samo, w czym była w momencie, gdy ci ludzie ją porwali. Teraz miała na sobie coś na rodzaj jakiejś długiej, luźnej sukni. Gdy tylko to sobie uświadomiła, momentalnie poczuła zimny dreszcz na całym swoim ciele.

- Suknia rytualna. – wyszeptała, z trudem panując nad drżeniem swojego głosu. Od dawna uważała to coś za relikt minionych czasów i sądziła, że powinno się zaprzestać używania tych sukien – niczemu sensownemu nie służyły. Oczywiście, wtedy była tylko biernym widzem podczas rytualnych ofiar. Teraz jednak miała się stać jedną z nich.

_To pewnie kara za to, że nie postawiłam się im wcześniej._ – pomyślała Juliette, ostrożnie zsuwając nogi na zimną podłogę. – _Zbyt długo pozwalałam im na te barbarzyństwa. I mam teraz za swoje._

Zaraz potem dziewczyna usłyszała kroki za drzwiami, które – jak się domyśliła – musiały się znajdować niedaleko. To nie mógł być duży pokój, skoro hałas niósł się tak wyraźnie.

Chwilę potem wąski snop światła wpadł do środka, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, i do środka weszła aż za bardzo znajoma Juliette osoba.

- Mama. – wycedziła dziewczyna, z trudem hamując żądzę rzucenia się na kobietę tu i teraz i uduszenia ją gołymi rękoma. – Przyszłaś powiedzieć ostatnie słowo swojej jakże drogiej córeczce?

_To przez nią mnie na to skazali. To ona im na to wszystko pozwoliła._

- Przestań się wygłupiać. – skarciła Juliette kobieta typowym dla siebie pretensjonalnym tonem głosu. – Powinnaś być dumna z tego, że poświęcisz się dla dobra społeczeństwa, do którego było ci dane przynależeć przez tyle lat.

- Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żarty stroisz, kobieto. – wyparowała Juliette. Nie zamierzała czekać na koniec tej tyrady. Znała charakter swojej przybranej matki lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiedziała zatem, że jeśli ubzdurała ona sobie coś, to łatwo nie odpuści. Nawet teraz Juliette nie sądziła, że wiele zdoła zyskać swoimi słowami. Jej matka była bardziej uparta od stada osłów. Gdy raz na czymś postawi, to szybko zdania nie zmieni. – Zdradziłaś mnie. Zdradziłaś własne dziecko. Posyłasz je na śmierć i to jest wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia. Że „powinnam być dumna"? Z czego niby? Z tego, że moja kobieta, która wychowywała mnie przez całe moje życie, jest niczym więcej jak zimną, egocentryczną suką?

W tej samej chwili matka Juliette uderzyła ją z całej siły w policzek. Dziewczyna poleciała do tyłu i wpadła na metalową barierkę łóżka. Złapała się jej kurczowo, aby nie upaść dalej na podłogę.

- To _ty_ nas zdradziłaś. – wycedziła kobieta przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To ty zawarłaś pakt z tymi łowcami. Naiwnie sądziłaś, że pomogą ci uciec przed swoim przeznaczeniem. Ale przed tym nie ma ucieczki. – dodała po chwili matka dziewczyny, uśmiechając się gorzko. Juliette powoli obróciła się ku niej, wycierając strużkę krwi, jaka popłynęła z rozciętej wargi. – Umrzesz dzisiaj, i nic tego nie zmieni. Zostaniesz złożona w ofierze. Nic, co powiesz lub zrobisz, już nie odmieni twojego losu.

- Jesteś chora. – powiedziała Juliette. – I kompletnie głupia. Jeśli zginę, moja moc zginie razem ze mną. I stracicie jedynego jasnowidza, jakiego ten klan miał od wieków.

- Och, ależ nie stracimy tej mocy. – odparła kobieta. Juliette zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się matce z dezorientacją. – Po tym, jak zostaniesz złożona w ofierze, twoja moc przejdzie na wszystkich członków sabatu. Dzięki twojemu poświęceniu staniemy się jeszcze potężniejsi. A wtedy wszyscy łowcy zginą, zaczynając od twoich dwóch nowych przyjaciół. A potem… potem zdobędziemy cały świat. I nikt nam w tym nie przeszkodzi.

* * *

><p>Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy bracia dotarli do miejsca, w którym Sam po raz ostatni widział liderkę sabatu. To tam mieściła się główna baza klanu, i to tam składano porwanych ludzi w ofierze.<p>

- Jesteś pewien, że to tu znajdziemy Juliette? – Dean jakoś nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że własna rodzina dziewczyny gotowa była złożyć ją w ofierze, a na dodatek tego samego dnia, którego ją od nich porwali. Był przekonany, że najpierw będą woleli się zająć nim i jego bratem.

- Jestem pewien. – Sam wskazał na jedno z wejść budynku. Właśnie wyszła z niego przywódczyni sabatu. Zaraz za nią wyszła reszta klanu. Na samym końcu wyszło czterech czarowników, prowadząc między sobą szamoczącą się Juliette.

Gdy tylko Dean ją zobaczył, od razu chciał ruszyć do akcji. Sam powstrzymał go jednak jednym stanowczym gestem.

- Uratujemy ją, Dean. Masz na to moje słowo. – zapewnił starszego brata. – Musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać. Nie możemy ich teraz zaatakować.

- A kiedy to zrobimy? – spytał się Dean nieco ochrypłym głosem. – W każdej chwili mogą ją zabić. A wtedy będzie za późno.

- Musimy poczekać, aż doprowadzą ją do stołu ofiarnego i na nim położą. Muszą być przekonani, że wszystko idzie po ich myśli. Muszą zwrócić całą swoją uwagę na Juliette. Tylko wtedy będziemy mogli ich podejść i zaatakować tak, aby nie mieli czasu użyć na nas swojej magii.

- Wtedy może być już za późno. – powtórzył Dean, kręcąc z powątpiewaniem głową. – Lepiej zaatakować teraz.

- Zaufaj mi, Dean. Wiem, co robię. – powiedział Sam spokojnym głosem. Starał się nad sobą panować, ale tak jak Deanem, tak i Samem szargały liczne gwałtowne emocje. On również chciał ocalić Juliette. – Musimy działać zgodnie z moim planem. W przeciwnym razie możemy zostać przez nich złapani i pokonani. A wtedy Juliette z pewnością zginie.

Dean westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że Sam ma rację. I nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

- Niech ci będzie. – odpowiedział w końcu. – Czekamy. Ale gdy już nadejdzie pora ataku… chcę dostać tę wiedźmę. – tu wskazał na przywódczynię sabatu, która zaczęła już recytować pierwsze słowa rytuału. – Chcę, aby wycierpiała za te wszystkie niewinne osoby, które zabiła.

Sam milczał przez chwilę, aby po chwili przytaknąć lekkim skinieniem głowy.

- Dobrze. – powiedział. – Ta czarownica jest twoja. Tylko nie zawahaj się.

- Och, o to się nie martw. – Dean uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Zabiję ją. Masz to jak w banku.


	5. Ofiara

**Rozdział piąty: Ofiara**

* * *

><p>- Puśćcie mnie! – wrzasnęła Juliette, próbując się wyszarpać dwóm czarownikom, którzy ciągnęli ją w stronę ołtarza. Nic jednak tym nie wskórała – mężczyźni byli zdecydowanie silniejsi od niej. Zaciągnęli ją na ołtarz i zaczęli do niego przywiązywać. Juliette jednak nawet wtedy nie przestała walczyć. Wciąż wierzyła w to, że dzisiejszej nocy nie było jej pisane zginąć.<p>

W grupce czarowników zebranych po drugiej stronie stołu ofiarnego dziewczyna dostrzegła swojego ojca.

- Tato! Tato, proszę! Nie pozwól im na to! Tato! – wołała na cały głos. Liczyła na to, że jej ojciec wstawi się za nią. Był przecież zastępcą przywódczyni klanu. Jego głos w tej sprawie był istotny. Wystarczyłoby jedno słowo; jedno krótkie słowo, i Juliette byłaby wolna.

Ale nie zrobił on tego. Stał tylko w milczeniu, przyglądając się beznamiętnym wzrokiem, jak jego jedyną córkę przywiązują do stołu ofiarnego.

Juliette straciła już wszelką nadzieję. Dean i Sam z pewnością nie przyjdą jej na pomoc – no bo i po co mieliby to zrobić? Byli łowcami, a do tego czarownice z tego sabatu na pewno już ich dopadły. Nie było już nikogo, kto by ją ocalił.

_A jednak – moje życie skończy się dzisiejszej nocy. Jednak się myliłam. Po raz kolejny zresztą._

Juliette nienawidziła tego, że jej wizje były takie niespójne i niewyraźne. Może gdyby były choć trochę lepsze, to zdołałaby przewidzieć to wszystko. I uciekłaby stąd, nim to by się stało.

Ale ten scenariusz już nigdy się nie spełni. A ona zginie tu na marne. A jej moc przejdzie na wszystkich członków sabatu, dzięki czemu będą mogli stać się jeszcze potężniejsi, niż teraz są.

Przywódczyni tymczasem rozpoczęła już rytuał. Juliette wciąż próbowała poluzować więzy, wiercąc się we wszystkie strony. Przywiązano ją jednak mocno – nie miała żadnych szans na ucieczkę.

- Powstrzymajcie ją, błagam! – wołała Juliette. – Ridley, pomóż mi! Błagam cię! – zawołała po chwili do swojego młodszego brata.

W przeciwieństwie do ich ojca, Ridley chciał jej pomóc. Piętnastolatek już ruszył w stronę Juliette, ale w tej samej chwili został powstrzymany przez ich matkę, Dahlię.

- Takie jest jej przeznaczenie. – powiedziała do syna, trzymając go mocno przy sobie. – Nie można już dla niej nic zrobić.

Juliette miała w tej chwili ochotę wykrzyczeć matce wszystkie najgorsze przekleństwa, jakie tylko znała. Jak ona mogła tak postąpić? Skazać własną córkę na śmierć… na to po prostu nie było słów.

Ciotka dziewczyny tymczasem zakończyła już rytuał oczyszczania ostrza. Stanęła nad Juliette i uniosła sztylet nad nią.

- Jesteś gotowa, moje dziecko? – spytała się nastolatki. Juliette nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się kobiecie prosto w twarz.

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem gotowa! – wykrzyczała, gdy już przestała się śmiać. – Jesteście bandą barbarzyńców! Jesteście gorsi niż demony! Wszyscy sczeźniecie za to w piekle!

Marigold tylko krzywo się uśmiechnęła na te słowa.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – powiedziała. Następnie odchyliła ramię nieco w tył, szykując się do zadania dziewczynie śmiertelnego ciosu.

Juliette nie zamierzała nawet krzyczeć – nie było nawet ku temu sensu. I tak zginie. Nie da tej kobiecie satysfakcji z tego, że okaże strach, jaki teraz ją przepełniał.

Nagle rozległ się głośny wystrzał. Juliette drgnęła gwałtownie, zaskoczona niespodziewanym hałasem. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, chcąc wiedzieć, kto wywołał ten hałas, a także kto został postrzelony.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili znów przeniosła spojrzenie na Marigold Parrish. A zrobiła to tylko dlatego, bo w tej samej chwili kobieta padła jak długa prosto na Juliette. Martwa.

Juliette od razu domyśliła się, kto właśnie do niej strzelił. Łzy szczęścia pociekły jej po policzkach, gdy znów zaczęła się szarpać w więzach.

- Dean! – zawołała, walcząc z więzami. – Sam!

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, Juliette! – dobiegł ją po chwili krzyk Deana. – Zaraz cię z tego wyciągniemy!

W chwilę potem rozpętało się tu istne piekło. Czarownice i czarownicy rzucili się w stronę braci. Każdy z nich chciał dopaść łowców, którzy śmieli przerwać im tę ceremonię. Wywiązała się zacięta, krwawa walka. Juliette przyglądała się temu przez moment i widziała, jak co chwila kolejne ciało pada na ziemię.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz rzuciła się w więzach. Chciała pobiec pomóc Deanowi i Samowi. Tak jak oni chciała zniszczyć ten sabat.

- Ridley, pomóż mi! – zawołała ponownie do brata. Tym razem chłopak nie znajdował się już przy swojej matce. Mógł zatem bez problemu podbiec do Juliette i zacząć rozwiązywać krępujące ją więzy. Już skończył odwiązywać sznury, jakimi spętano ręce dziewczyny, gdy nagle ktoś uderzył go w tył głowy. Chłopak upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

- Rytuał musi się dopełnić. – wycedził ojciec Juliette, stając obok niej. Wyciągnął ceremonialny sztylet z ręki Marigold, a następnie jednym ruchem zrzucił ciało kobiety z Juliette. – Musisz umrzeć, moja droga. Tylko w ten sposób nasz klan może stać się silniejszy.

- Nie, nie, tato, błagam, nie! – krzyczała Juliette, usiłując się wyrwać z ostatnich więzów. Była jednak wciąż do tego niezdolna – ojciec przygwoździł ją zaraz potem do powierzchni ołtarza, a następnie zamachnął się na nią sztyletem. Juliette zdołała złapać jego ramię w ostatniej chwili i zatrzymać ostrze zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie. – Tato, zaklinam cię, nie rób tego!

- Nie mam innego wyjścia. Takie jest twoje przeznaczenie. – Devon wyrwał się z uścisku Juliette, a następnie zamachnął się sztyletem jeszcze raz.

I w tej samej chwili jego ciało przebił długi, metalowy pręt.

Juliette otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Przez moment była pewna, że to Ridley właśnie zabił ich ojca. Myliła się jednak. Gdy ciało mężczyzny upadło na ziemię zaraz potem, okazało się, że to Dean przybył Juliette na ratunek.

- Wszystko w porządku, młoda? – spytał się, posyłając dziewczynie krótki, nerwowy uśmiech. Juliette zaśmiała się przez łzy, szczęśliwa, że pomoc jednak nadeszła.

Dean rozwiązał pozostałe sznury i oswobodził Juliette. Pomógł jej też zejść z ołtarza. Już mieli stąd uciec, gdy drogę zastąpiły im trzy czarownice.

- Nigdzie stąd z nią nie odejdziesz. – powiedziała mu jedna z nich. Juliette, pomimo strachu, jaki wciąż czuła, była gotowa do walki z nimi.

Taka potrzeba jednak nie zaszła. W tej samej chwili w obronie dziewczyny stanął Ridley. Powalił wszystkie trzy czarownice jednym zaklęciem.

- Uciekaj stąd, Jules! – zawołał. – Zabierzcie ją stąd. – dodał po chwili, kierując spojrzenie na Deana. – Jak najdalej stąd. My z mamą zajmiemy się resztą.

- Z mamą? – zdumiała się Juliette. Była pewna, że ich matka stoi po stronie ojca i swojej starszej siostry. Gdy jednak spojrzała się na pole walki, zobaczyła, że Ridley nie kłamał. Ich matka właśnie ocaliła życie Sama, na którego zaklęcie rzuciła jedna z czarownic. Kobieta powaliła ją swoim urokiem, a następnie uzdrowiła Sama, tak aby mógł on bezpiecznie uciec.

- Gdy w końcu będzie bezpiecznie, aby się spotkać, odnajdziemy cię. – zapewnił Juliette Ridley, uśmiechając się do niej słabo. – Teraz najważniejsze jest to, abyś stąd uciekła i znalazła dobrą kryjówkę. My w tym czasie zajmiemy się zaprowadzeniem porządku w tym klanie.

- Musimy się jeszcze spotkać. – powiedziała Juliette. Podeszła do brata, a następnie mocno go wyściskała. – Kiedyś to będzie musiało się skończyć.

- I skończy, bądź tego pewna. – odpowiedział jej chłopak. – A teraz uciekajcie. No już!

Dean i Juliette zrobili, co im kazano. Przy skraju lasku dogonił ich Sam. Razem uciekli z miejsca zdarzenia, prosto w stronę zaparkowanej przy poboczu Impali.

- Wsiadaj. – Dean polecił Juliette, wskazując jej tylne siedzenie. Drugi raz nie trzeba było jej tego powtarzać. Dziewczyna otworzyła boczne drzwi auta i wsiadła szybko do środka, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie. Sam i Dean wsiedli do samochodu zaraz po niej. Kilka minut potem opuszczali już tereny miasteczka.

- Twoja rodzina na pewno da sobie z nimi radę? – spytał się dziewczyny Sam, gdy cisza w aucie stała się wręcz nie do zniesienia.

- Tak, na pewno dadzą sobie radę. – odpowiedziała Juliette słabym głosem. – Są o wiele silniejsi ode mnie, jeśli chodzi o użytkowanie magii. – dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle i zamknęła na moment powieki. – To dokąd teraz?

Przez chwilę obydwaj bracia milczeli jak zaklęci. Dopiero Dean zdecydował się przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę.

- Teraz, młoda… teraz zabierzemy cię gdzieś, gdzie w końcu będziesz bezpieczna.


	6. Wdzięczność

**Rozdział szósty: Wdzięczność**

* * *

><p>Po kilkunastu godzinach jazdy Dean w końcu zatrzymał się w przydrożnym motelu. Jak sam to ujął – mieli wiele ważnych kwestii do omówienia. I nad niektórymi z nich trzeba było się porządnie zastanowić. A żeby móc to zrobić, człowiek musi być wyspany i najedzony.<p>

Juliette długo nie mogła zasnąć. Leżała w łóżku, sama w niedużym pokoju. Wpatrywała się tępo w nierówności boazerii, jaką były wyłożone ściany. W pomieszczeniu obok chrapali Dean i Sam. A ona wciąż nie mogła usnąć. Niedawne wspomnienia nieudanego rytuału wciąż nie dawały jej spokoju.

W końcu usnęła, na krótko przed godziną piątą. Spała zaledwie niecałe cztery godziny. Nie narzekała jednak – przez te cztery godziny nie śniła o niczym. Ani o rytuale, ani o swojej rodzinie… o niczym. Na te kilka godzin zwyczajnie pochłonęła ją kojąca pustka.

- Musimy ją gdzieś ulokować. – powiedział Sam, gdy niecałą godzinę później siedzieli w restauracji połączonej z motelem i zajadali się zamówionym jedzeniem. – Jak najdalej od tych psychopatów. Sam słyszałeś, co jej matka i brat powiedzieli. Dopóki nie rozprawią się z chaosem, który z pewnością zapanuje po wczorajszej nocy, to nie mają co wracać po Juliette. A ona musi gdzieś mieszkać. Nie będziemy przecież ciągać jej ze sobą na niebezpieczne misje.

- Ja tam nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu. – burknął Dean znad burgera. – No co, Sammy? – spytał się, dostrzegając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie brata. – To wieszczka, jakby nie patrzeć. Trochę treningu, i mogła by być bardzo pomocna w polowaniach. Mogłaby przewidywać, kto jest zabójcą. I nie trzeba by było latać za niewinnymi ludźmi z maczetami i solą.

- To nie jest wcale taki głupi pomysł. – odpowiedziała Juliette, nim Sam zdołał się wtrącić. – Faktycznie przydałby mi się dobry trening. Moje wizje wciąż są diabelnie niespójne. Większości z nich w ogóle nie rozumiem.

- Latanie z nami za duchami i demonami wcale ci w tym nie pomoże. – zauważył Sam łagodnym tonem głosu. – Uwierz mi, wiem coś o tym. Ale… jest ktoś, kto mógłby nam w tym pomóc. – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Kto? – Dean i Juliette spytali się w tym samym czasie. Sam roześmiał się cicho, ale zdecydował się nie komentować tego.

- Missouri Moseley. – odpowiedział w końcu, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Ona też posiada przecież nadprzyrodzone zdolności podobne do tych, które ma Juliette. Mogłaby zostać jej mentorką.

- Ona jest telepatką, a nie jasnowidzem. – odparł na to Dean.

- Ale jest nadprzyrodzoną. Na pewno będzie wiedziała, jak jej pomóc. I jak nauczyć ją panować nad tym wszystkim.

- Możliwe… ale raczej nie pokładałbym w tej myśli zbyt wielkich nadziei.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia bracia i Juliette wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Dean, tak jak Sam zaproponował, zawiódł ich do Missouri. Kobieta jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak zjawili się u niej, wiedziała już, czego będą od niej chcieli.

- Jesteście pewni, że ona nie jest wieszczką? – spytała się Juliette przyciszonym głosem, gdy tylko kobieta wyszła z salonu, aby zrobić im herbatę. – Skąd ona wiedziała, że do niej jedziemy?

- Missouri jest bardzo utalentowaną telepatką. – wyjaśnił jej Sam. – Potrafi słyszeć myśli osób oddalonych od niej o spore dystanse. Pewnie wyłapała nas, zanim jeszcze wjechaliśmy na jej ulicę.

- No i nie zapominaj, że potrafi też wyczuwać obecność duchów i innych stworów. – dodał Dean.

- Dobrze, chłopcy. Pomogę wam. – powiedziała nagle Missouri, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą z czterema filiżankami z gorącą herbatą owocową. Postawiła ją ostrożnie na ławie przed sofą, na której siedzieli Dean, Sam i Juliette, po czym skinieniem dłoni dała im znak, żeby cię częstowali. – Nie wiem, ile będę mogła tu pomóc, ale postaram się jakoś ją podszkolić.

- Będziemy ci dozgonnie wdzięczni za wszelką pomoc. – odparł Sam, uśmiechając się pogodnie.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Dean i Sam mieli zostawić Juliette i pojechać dalej. Gdy dziewczyna spytała się Deana, dlaczego tak się spieszą, mężczyzna odpowiedział jej, że muszą odnaleźć swojego ojca.

- Chciałabym móc wam w tym pomóc. – powiedziała cicho, stojąc na werandzie domu Missouri. – Ale moje wizje wciąż są niekompletne. – Nagle dziewczyna na chwilę zamilkła. Złapała się mocno poręczy i zapatrzyła się gdzieś w dal. Dean już miał do niej podbiec, ale Sam go przed tym powstrzymał.

- Ma właśnie jedną ze swoich wizji. – wyjaśnił mu szeptem.

Juliette po chwili powróciła do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie dookoła, nim nie napotkała spojrzeń braci.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy. – powiedziała do nich, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Nie jestem pewna, kiedy będzie to miało miejsce, ale… wiem, że jeszcze nasze drogi się skrzyżują. Będzie to miało miejsce w momencie, gdy i ja, i wy będziemy czegoś poszukiwać. I… i chyba ocalimy świat. – dodała po chwili, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi na wspomnienie niektórych fragmentów swojej wizji. – I chyba pomogę wam w odnalezieniu odpowiedzi na jakieś bardzo ważne pytanie. Na pytanie, które będziecie sobie wtedy zadawać już od dłuższego czasu.

- Dość niedokładna ta wizja. – skomentował Dean. Gdy jednak Juliette spojrzała się ponownie na niego, mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niej. – Żartuję tylko, młoda. Nikt cię przecież o to nie wini. Masz jeszcze dużo czasu na to, aby doprowadzić to wszystko do perfekcji.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że dam radę to zrobić? – spytała się. Dean przytaknął skinieniem głowy, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Nie posiadam może żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności jasnowidzenia, ale wiem, że dasz sobie z tym radę. – powiedział. – Jesteś twarda, chociaż tego na pierwszy rzut oka po tobie nie widać. No i jesteś przecież też czarownicą. – dodał po chwili. – Potrenuj też trochę tę swoją magię, młoda. Może teraz wydaje ci się, że więcej z siebie nie wykrzeszesz… ale tak coś mi się wydaje, że po prostu wcześniej ten twój sabat zwyczajnie się blokował. Sądzę, że stać cię na więcej. Musisz tylko w siebie uwierzyć.

Juliette na tym etapie czuła, że zaraz jak nic się rozpłacze. Podbiegła do Deana, po czym uścisnęła go mocno. Mężczyzna bez wahania odpowiedział na jej uścisk, tuląc dziewczynę do siebie.

- Trzymaj się, Juliette. – wyszeptał, wciąż trzymając nastolatkę blisko siebie. – Jeśli tylko wpadniesz w jakieś tarapaty, od razu dzwoń. Przyjedziemy do ciebie w trymiga.

- Wy też się trzymajcie. – odpowiedziała Juliette, odsuwając się od Deana. – I… jak odnajdziecie swojego tatę, pozdrówcie go ode mnie. Nie znam go co prawda, ale wiem o nim jedno: wychował dwóch zarąbistych synów.

Dean w tym momencie roześmiał się. Słowa Juliette wyraźnie go rozbawiły.

- Och, to akurat na pewno mu będę musiał przekazać. – powiedział w końcu. – Chociaż chyba mi w to nie uwierzy.

Juliette odprowadziła Deana i Sama do ich samochodu. Tam jeszcze raz wyściskała braci, z trudem powstrzymując się od rozpłakania się na myśl o tym, że zaraz straci ich na bardzo długi czas.

- Słuchaj się Missouri. – polecił jej jeszcze Dean, gdy już siedział w samochodzie razem z Samem. – Jest trochę ekscentryczna, ale to świetna babka. Na pewno ci we wszystkim pomoże.

- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała Juliette. – Do zobaczenia, Dean.

- Do zobaczenia, młoda. – Wraz z tymi słowami mężczyzna przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. W chwilę potem on i Sam odjechali. Juliette śledziła spojrzeniem ich Impalę, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem jednego z domów. Dopiero wtedy skierowała się z powrotem w stronę domu, w którym przyjdzie jej teraz spędzić co najmniej kilka następnych miesięcy.

Tuż przed wejściem do środka Juliette zatrzymała się nagle. Nawiedziła ją kolejna wizja. Tym razem jednak nie była ona niewyraźna i nieczytelna. Juliette zrozumiała z niej wszystko, co do najmniejszego szczegółu.

Gdy tylko wizja się skończyła, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolona. Następnie spojrzała się w górę, w kierunku błękitnego, bezchmurnego nieba.

- Dziękuję ci. – powiedziała cichym głosem, wciąż się uśmiechając. Wiedziała już, co ją czeka.

I nie mogła się już na to doczekać.

* * *

><p><strong>No i proszę – tylko jeden rozdział nam pozostał do końca tego opowiadania :) Z góry uprzedzam, że czeka w nim na was spory spoiler zarówno do drugiego prequela, jak i do głównego opowiadania. Przez jakiś czas rozważałam, czy nie poczekać z napisaniem i publikacją siódmego rozdziału do czasu, aż nie nadgonię owego spoilera w „Deux Ex Machina", ale potem doszłam do wniosku, że w ten sposób będę cackała się z publikacją drugiego <strong>**prequela**** w chorobę długo – nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy „ten ważny moment" pojawi się w głównym opowiadaniu – czy za dwa rozdziały, czy może za pięć rozdziałów. A zatem... proszę przygotować się na ostatni rozdział. Zdradzę tylko, że pojawi się w nim znajoma twarz – a nawet dwie znajome twarze. I te dwie twarzyczki powrócą i w drugim prequelu, i za jakiś czas pojawią się w „Deux Ex Machina".**


	7. Nowe początki

**Rozdział siódmy: Nowe początki**

* * *

><p>Juliette westchnęła lekko, przeglądając kolejne artykuły w gazecie.<p>

Pięć lat… minęło już pięć lat od dnia, w którym Dean i Sam ocalili ją przed śmiercią z rąk członków jej własnego sabatu. To im zawdzięczała to, że wciąż żyje.

Przez nieco ponad rok dziewczyna mieszkała z Missouri, ucząc się od niej, jak kontrolować swój dar. Kobieta starała się, jak tylko mogła, aby Juliette zdołała wyłapać ze swoich wizji jak najwięcej. Wyczytywała z jej myśli to, czego Juliette nie mogła rozgryźć, i razem próbowały wymyśleć, co też mogło to znaczyć.

Ale to nie wystarczało Juliette. Wiedziała, że sama musi nauczyć się wyłapywać wszystkie tropy, jakie pojawiały się w jej wizjach. Sama musiała to wszystko umieć odczytywać – nie zawsze będzie przy niej ktoś taki jak Missouri, kto będzie wiedział, jak jej w tym pomóc.

Juliette zaczekała z wyprowadzką aż do momentu, gdy nie opanowała do perfekcji jednej rzeczy – wyłapywania z wizji, kiedy grozi jej jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się opuścić Missouri i ruszyć w dalszą drogę sama.

Zrobiła to też z jeszcze jednego powodu – Dean i Sam zaczęli się coraz częściej pojawiać w jej wizjach. I nie były to zawsze szczęśliwe wizje. Z każdym miesiącem były one coraz gorsze, aż Juliette doszła do wniosku, że musi ich sama odnaleźć i pomóc im, póki jeszcze jest na to szansa. Już wyruszyła w stronę ostatniej lokalizacji, w której się znajdowali, gdy nagle otrzymała kolejną wizję. Była krótka i bardzo łatwa do zrozumienia.

_To jeszcze nie czas._

Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, kto się w ten sposób próbuje z nią skomunikować. Ta sama osoba wysłała jej wizję nieco ponad rok temu. Wizję, która pokazała, jaki los czeka ją za następne pięć lat.

Juliette dokładnie złożyła gazetę. Już prawie był czas. Już za kilka minut ta wizja się sprawdzi. Musiała jeszcze tylko trochę poczekać.

Dziewczyna mimowolnie przypomniała sobie pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyła w swojej wizji, jak Dean trafia do Piekła. Wtedy również mało brakowało, a pognałaby do mężczyzny. Ale wówczas znajomy głos w jej głowie odciągnął ją od tego, twierdząc, że „było mu to pisane" i że nie może zmienić losu mężczyzny.

Nie było to dla niej łatwe – nie było to dla niej ani trochę łatwe. Przez wiele dni płakała, nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić. A jeszcze więcej dni minęło, nim nie zdołała w pełni dojść do siebie.

Juliette rozejrzała się po salonie, w którym siedziała. Nie był to duży dom – ot, średniej wielkości kuchnio-jadalnia, łazienka i salon, podpiwniczony, z dwoma sypialniami i większą łazienką na piętrze. Dziewczyna kupiła go dzięki oszczędnościom, jakie skrupulatnie zbierała przez te wszystkie lata, przenosząc się co jakiś czas z miejsca na miejsce, zawsze uważając na co, aby za bardzo nie rzucać się w oczy. Łapała się każdej co lepiej płatnej pracy. Mieszkała w możliwie jak najtańszych motelach, zbierając powoli grosz do grosza, wiedząc bardzo dobrze o tym, że za kilka lat przyjdzie jej się tu osiedlić na stałe. A wtedy będą jej potrzebne pieniądze na ten dom.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Juliette niespiesznie wstała, a następnie poprawiła dół letniej sukienki, jaką miała na sobie. Z łagodnym uśmiechem podeszła do drzwi frontowych, po czym bez najmniejszego wahania otworzyła je. Już od dawna wiedziała, kogo spotka po drugiej stronie.

- No mówię ci, że tego nie zrozumie… – jęczał jeden z mężczyzn, niski i ciemnowłosy. Ani on, ani jego towarzysz nie dostrzegli jeszcze, że właścicielka tego domu już im otworzyła drzwi i czeka na nich, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- A ja ci powtarzam, że to jest dziecinnie proste. – upierał się drugi mężczyzna. Był nieco wyższy od swojego kolegi. Miał krótkie, ciemne blond włosy i był ubrany w ciemny garnitur, pod którym nosił luźny, ciemnoszary t-shirt z dość głębokim, trójkątnym dekoltem. – To przecież… – Po chwili zamarł, w końcu dostrzegając cierpliwie czekającą na nich Juliette. – Och, witam. – powiedział, uśmiechając się promiennie do dziewczyny.

- Witam. – powtórzyła Juliette, odpowiadając na uśmiech mężczyzny swoim własnym.

Niższy z mężczyzn postąpił do przodu, nim jego towarzysz zdołał się ponownie odezwać.

- Witam panią. – powiedział, podając dziewczynie wyciągniętą dłoń. – Przybyliśmy tu, by ci pomóc. Przysłał nas…

- Wszystko już wiem. – przerwała mu w tym momencie Juliette. Wyższy z mężczyzn klasnął w ręce, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

- A nie mówiłem ci, pacanie? – odparł, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – To jest przecież wieszczka, do ciężkiego licha. Z pewnością ojciec dał jej już odpowiednie informacje na nasz temat. Mam ja rację, droga? – tu zwrócił się ponownie w stronę Juliette.

- Nie inaczej. – odpowiedziała. – Czekałam na was od bardzo długiego czasu.

- Czyli on od samego początku wiedział, jak to się potoczy? – spytał się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Gdy Juliette przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, zaklął on siarczyście pod nosem. – Cholera. A wystarczyłoby, żeby zwyczajnie nam o tym wszystkim powiedział przed tym, jak nas zaciukali. Przynajmniej nie trzeba byłoby nas wskrzeszać.

- On ma dość nietypowe sposoby działania, to fakt. – przyznała Juliette, śmiejąc się cicho. – Ale to wszystko ma sens, gdy spojrzy się na to z większej perspektywy. – Następnie dziewczyna odsunęła się nieco, dając im miejsce do przejścia. – Proszę, śmiało, zapraszam. Jakby nie patrzeć, od dzisiaj będziemy tu razem mieszkać.

Mężczyźni posłusznie weszli do środka. Juliette zaprowadziła ich do salonu, gdzie wszyscy razem usiedli w fotelach wokół niskiej ławy.

- To jak, wiesz już, gdzie on się dokładnie znajduje? – spytał się po chwili jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Jeszcze nie. – odpowiedziała Juliette, kręcąc lekko głową na boki. – Ale tak coś czuję, że wkrótce uzyskam odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Na krótki moment zapadła między nimi cisza. Juliette wiedziała już o tych dwóch praktycznie wszystko, co potrzebowała na początek. Oni z kolei wiedzieli o niej pewnie zdecydowanie mniej.

- No, mój drogi. – powiedział w końcu ciemny blondyn, patrząc się z rozbawieniem na swojego towarzysza. – Ale maniery to my mamy cholernie złe.

- Dlaczego? – spytał się drugi mężczyzna.

- No jak to? – jasnowłosy zerknął znacząco na Juliette. – Może i to jest wieszczka, ale nie przedstawiliśmy się jej, jakby wypadało. Trochę kultury, człowieku. Nie umarłeś sto lat temu, tylko niecałe dwa lata temu. Aż tak z wprawy jeszcze nie wyszedłeś.

Po tych słowach obaj mężczyźni wstali w tym samym czasie. Juliette zrobiła to samo instynktownie.

- Moje uszanowanie. – powiedział wyższy z mężczyzn, uśmiechając się. – Nazywam się Baltazar.

- A ja… – zaczął powoli drugi mężczyzna. Juliette od razu skierowała na niego całą swoją uwagę. – To Gabriel.

- Juliette. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, ściskając dłoń drugiego anioła. – No… to od dzisiaj robicie za moich aniołów stróżów, zgadza się?

- Dokładnie. – odparł Gabriel. – I nie tylko.

- Zrobimy to, czego do tej pory nie mogłaś sama zrobić. – dodał Baltazar. – Pomożemy ci z tymi wizjami, z którymi masz nieustanny problem.

- Z którymi wizjami? – spytała się, uśmiechając się uroczo. Baltazar i Gabriel od razu domyślili się, że dziewczyna tylko ich podpuszcza. I ona wiedziała, o które dokładnie wizje im chodzi.

- Oj, ty już wiesz, o których wizjach mowa. – powiedział Baltazar.

_Oj, wiem, bardzo dobrze wiem. –_ pomyślała Juliette. – _I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że pomogą mi z nimi. Tylko to powstrzymuje mnie przed ruszeniem dalej. Gdy już je rozgryzę, wtedy będę mogła wrócić do Deana i Sama._

_I wtedy będę mogła wreszcie pomóc im ocalić cały ten świat._

* * *

><p><strong>No i to by było na tyle „Deux Ex Machina: Witch Hunt". Jak zapowiadałam i ostrzegałam, mamy tu mały spoiler – Gabriel i Baltazar żyją. Zostali wskrzeszeni przez Boga, aby pomogli Juliette na poważnie rozwinąć jej zdolności i odkryć, co kryje się za niektórymi z jej powtarzających się wizji. Drugi prequel będzie nieco krótszy od tego – streszczenie do niego już zostało skończone. Wyszły mi w sumie z tego zaledwie cztery rozdziały. Mogłabym w sumie ciągnąć to drugie opowiadanie o wiele dłużej – przygody z Baltazarem i Gabrielem na pewno nie należałyby do nudnych :) Chciałam jednak zawrzeć w tym kolejnym <strong>**prequelu**** to, co najważniejsze – to, jak Juliette dowiedziała się, kim jest Gadreel i dlaczego ma go odnaleźć. To właśnie będzie motywem przewodnim drugiego prequela – który, tak przy okazji, będzie nosił tytuł: „Deux Ex Machina: Angelic Duty". Pierwszy rozdział powinien pojawić się już wkrótce – bardzo możliwe, że jeszcze dzisiaj, ewentualnie jutro. Postaram się też go jak najszybciej skończyć, tak żebym mogła już konkretnej skupić się na wymyślaniu dalszej fabuły „Deux Ex Machina" i skończeniu tego opowiadania. W międzyczasie gorąco zapraszam wszystkich do zapoznania się z moimi innymi opowiadaniami.**

**No i, oczywiście, życzę wszystkim z góry Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :)**


End file.
